Pokemon Special: School Girls
by CyanZ
Summary: A prestigious all girls school suddenly made a huge readjustment to their school curriculum, due to a certain neighboring all-boy school being reconstructed. all boys are forced to attend the all girl school, creating drama, chaos...and love?... Shippings: Special (redxyellow), Oldrival (bluexgreen), Mangaquest (cystalxgold), Frantic (rubyxsapphire)... and more
1. Character References

_Summary:_

A prestigious all girls school suddenly made a huge readjustment to their school curriculum, due to a certain neighboring _all-boy school_ being reconstructed. all boys are forced to attend the all girl school, creating drama, chaos...and love?...

Shippings: Special (redxyellow), Oldrival (bluexgreen), Mangaquest (cystalxgold), Frantic (rubyxsapphire)... and more~

* * *

_Character references: __**BOYS**_

_Name:_ **Red Fawks**

_Age:_ **16**

_Family/Friends: _**Green Oak, Gold Stones, Ruby Ciel, Silver Giovanni, Diamond Illumini, Pearl Noah,**_** Misty Falls (cousin)**_

_Likes: _**Pokemon Battles, Hanging out with friends, Ketchup, Pika, Protecting his friends**

_Dislikes: _**FanGirls**

* * *

_Name: __**Green Oak**_

_Age:_ **16**

_Family/Friends: __**Red Fawks, Gold Stones, Ruby Ciel, Silver Giovanni, Diamond Illumini, Pearl Noah,**__**Professor Oak (Grandfather), Childhood friend (?)**_

_Likes: _**Reading, Observing/Training Pokemon, Coffee**

_Dislikes: _**Black Coffee, FanGirls**

* * *

_Name: _**Gold Stones**

_Age:_ **15**

_Family/Friends:_**Red Fawks, Green Oak, Ruby Ciel, Silver Giovanni, Diamond Illumini, Pearl Noah**

_Likes: _**Sweets, Pool, Hatching Eggs, FanGirls**

_Dislikes: _**Spicy food, exams**

* * *

_Name: _**Ruby Ciel**

_Age:_ **15**

_Family/Friends:_**Red Fawks, Green Oak, Gold Stones, Silver Giovanni, Diamond Illumini, Pearl Noah**

_Likes: _**Sewing, Knitting, Creating/Designing clothes, Pokemon Contest, Being clean**

_Dislikes: __**His Father (Norman)**__, _**FanGirls, Dirt, Messy/wrinkly Clothing**

* * *

_Name: _**Silver Giovanni**

_Age:__** 15**_

_Family/Friends:_** Red Fawks, Green Oak, Gold Stones, Ruby Ciel, Diamond Illumini,Pearl Noah****_, Blue Opal (cousin)_**

_Likes: _**Peace/Quiet, Reading, Training Pokemon**

_Dislikes: __**His Father (?)**_** FanGirls**

* * *

_Name: __**Diamond Illumini**_

_Age:_ **15**

_Family/Friends:_**Red Fawks, Green Oak, Gold Stones, Ruby Ciel, Silver Giovanni, Pearl Noah****_, Platinum Berlitz (Childhood best friend)_**

_Likes:_** Food, Cooking, Eating, Berries, Feeding pokemon, Comedy TV**

_Dislikes: _**Fangirls, Bad Food**

* * *

_Name: __**Pearl Noah**_

_Age:_ **15**

_Family/Friends:_**Red Fawks, Green Oak, Gold Stones, Ruby Ciel, Silver Giovanni, Diamond Illumini , ****_Platinum Berlitz (childhood best friend)_**

_Likes: _**Money, Gags, Pokemon Battles**

_Dislikes: _**Suck-up people, FanGirls**

_Character references: __**GIRLS**_

_Name:_ **Blue Opal**

_Age:_ **16**

_Family/Friends: __**Green Oak (childhood acquaintance),**__**Yellow, Sapphire Brich, Crystal Peiurse, **_**_ Platinum Berlitz_**

_Likes: _**Pokemon Battles, Dressing up, pick-pocketing/ Stealing, Shopping, Flirting, Match-maker**

_Dislikes: _**When her plans don't work out**

* * *

_Name: _**Amarillo del Bosque Verde (Yellow)**

_Age:_ **14**

_Family/Friends: _**Blue Opal, Sapphire Brich, Crystal Peiurse, Platinum Berlitz**

_Likes: _**Healing people/pokemon, helping others, Protecting her friends, Chuch****_u_**

_Dislikes: _**people fighting/hurt, crowded places**

* * *

_Name: _**Sapphire Brich**

_Age:_ **15**

_Family/Friends: __**Childhood friend-(name unknown),**_**Blue Opal, Yellow, Crystal Peiurse, Platinum Berlitz, Professor Brich (father)**

_Likes: _**fighting, forest, Pokemon, naturalism, Food**

_Dislikes: _**Being clean/ lady-like, shopping**

* * *

_Name: _**Crystal Peiurse**

_Age:_ **15**

_Family/Friends: _**Blue Opal, Yellow, Sapphire Brich, Platinum Berlitz**

_Likes: _**Capturing pokemon, studying, baking**

_Dislikes:_** Black Coffee**

* * *

_Name: _**Platinum Berlitz**

_Age:_ **15**

Family/Friends:**_ Childhood best friends:Diamond Illumini_****, Pearl Noah, Blue Opal, Yellow, Sapphire Brich, Crystal Peiurse**

_Likes:_** Reading, shopping, reserching about pokemon, cake**

Dislikes: **math, phys ed.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Ughhhhh... im finally done with the Character Reference page~ (=-=)

I'll be updating tomorrow so don't worry, the story is coming~ (^V^)/

~ ** SHUCHØ OUT!** ~


	2. Chapter 1: Hearing the News

**Chapter 1: Hearing the News**

**A/N:**

**ShuChØ here**~ well before we start I want to tell you guys that I had added **2** new characters to the story~

Meet: Black & White!

Character Reference

_Name:_ **Black Dreamin (male)**

_Age:_ **15**

_Family/Friends: _**Green Oak, Red Fawks, Gold Stones, Ruby Ciel, Silver Giovanni, Diamond Illumini, Pearl Noah**

_Likes: _**Pokemon Battles, Sleeping**

_Dislikes: _**Homework, Hand-written exams**

* * *

_Name:_ **White Starrins**

_Age:_ **15**

_Family/Friends: _**Blue Opal, Sapphire Brich, Crystal Peiurse, Platinum Berlitz, Yellow**

_ Likes: _**Acting, Pokemon contest**

_Dislikes: _**Useless people**

Well those are the two new characters!~ Now let's get this story started!

* * *

Blue Pov

Blue Opal was skipping happily in the hallway on her way to homeroom when the exciting news started to spread.

Today has been a wonderful day, Blue thought happily, I aced my math finals, and got an A+ on my research report about Pokemon habitats. Now all that's left is my Battle Class's final exam and then it's we finally start to prepare for the Winter Festivals!

Blue loved the Winter Festivals, all students are excused from class and forced to work on their class project for an entire TWO weeks! Of course since that Blue goes to an all-girls school, the Winter Festivals itself isn't truly fun. There's no romance or love floating through the air, unless if you're a lesbian of course.

The reason why Blue loved the school festivals is because, unlike all the other idiots in her school Blue is smart enough to know how to ditch working on the stupid project without being caught. Blue knew that no teacher in her school would suspect a smart straight A student with an SEXY body….. Ok maybe not the "SEXY body" part, since all teachers in her school are crabby old hags, but everyone has to admit that Blue is sexy.

Blue had a large pair of baby-blue eyes and a thin nose, with a combination of long sexy legs, a double-D chest and a super model waist. She had a head of beautifully thick and fluffy chocolate brown hair that ran all the way down to her plump butt, creating an image of the goddess of beauty. Ever since blue had enrolled in to this stupid prestigious girl school, at half the lesbian population in her school confess their un-denying love to her; which Blue still finds pretty creepy since she was only in to boys.

Blue smiled merrily and closed her eyes and began day-dreaming about the presents she is going to get for Christmas. After all, right after the Winter Festival it was Christmas! Though she was still forced to live in the dorms and not go home; but at least there are no classes on the one week of winter break…..BANG!

"Hey, watch where you're going" said Blue, rubbing the red bump her forehead after crashing in to someone. After looking more carefully, Blue surprised to see one of her good friends/ under classmate White, screaming in sorrow.

"This is madness!" screamed White as she grabbed Blue by her shoulders and shook violently.

"What's wrong?" Blue looked at White unfazed. Blue giggled a bit, she was use to having White behaving like this, White took every chance she had; to act, so she can achieve her dream of becoming best actress in the region of Unova. White said that she wishes to run an agency like her parents; she wishes to let all Pokemon to have it's own spotlight.

White looked at Blue calmly and said "we will be merging schools with Unova's most prestigious boy school, Junichi High"

Blue looked at White, her mouth was slightly hanging open. "THAT'S AWESOME WHITE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER" shout Blue, hugging White.

White raised an eyebrow, she was still shocked by Blue's sudden outburst. "And in what way, is that awesome?" asked White in confusion.

"DON'T YOU GET IT WHITE! JUNICHI HIGH HAS THE UNOVA'S MOST FAMOUS ACTOR, PAUL ROSE, AS A TEACHER FOR ONE, AND FUTHER-MORE WELL FINALLY HAVE BOYS IN THIS DAMN SCHOOL!" screamed Blue.

White's eyes widen, "Ok," she said "but why is it so great that boys are coming to our school"

"White, my dear" said Blue looking in White's teal eyes intensely, "think about it this way, if the guys transfer to our school; at the winter festivals, you can finally perform the play Romeo and Juliet correctly, with an actual MALE Romeo, not some lesbian chick under a wig!"

White looked at Blue for a moment and smiled, "You know what? I like that idea, I'm kind of sick of always directing a play when it is always two females lip-locking on stage."

"Good Girl" said Blue. "Now we better go to class soon, free time is ending now."

"Alright Blue!" said White, "Meet'cha in the dorms!" as she ran off to her next period class, after hearing the bells ring thought-out the school.

Blue waved, and continue skipping to homeroom.

_"I wonder what will the rest of my roommates say?"_

Red pov

Red looked at the pile of rubble which uses to be his school, and sighed. Tomorrow he and his friends will be transferring to a prestigious all girl school, until this pile of rubble is fixed. Red is not looking forward to that. Red knows that he and his friend's names are known all over Unvoa, and had gotten themselves a quite large _army_ of fangirls who are willing to hunt them down at all cost. It's not that Red dislikes girls, it's just that he tends to want to avoid those types of girls who are totally psychopathic about him…and since he was now going to attend an all-girls school. Red is truly afraid.

Red glanced at his best friend Green Oak, his spiked up brown seems to have matted down after hearing the news about going to an all-girls school. Red knew Green hated fangirls even more than him. Green was popular for him nonchalant behavior and bad boy attitude, and for some reason fangirls went crazy for this reason! There was even one time a fangirl broke in to the all-boy school; masquerade a male student, just to take pictures of when Green was defenseless in the boy's locker room. Talk about Crazy! Good thing that Gold has a six-sense for women…

Red looked down and kicked the pile of rubble. His Pokémon Pikachu, sensing his owner's discomfort jumped on to Red's shoulder, rubbing his fuzzy electric filled cheeks against his owners, trying to comfort him.

"pika..chu~" plead Pika, hoping to lift his owners sprits.

Red scratched Pika behind his ears and said "Thanks Pika, I'm sorry that I worried you." then kicking the rubble again.

"Cheer up!" Gold shouted suddenly, giving Red a sudden hard pound on the back, "You're the Pokémon League's Champion! You shouldn't be sulking over such a little thing!" And then quickly Gold did a round house kick to Green's face, which he blocked easily with one hand.

"I'm glad you're still sharp as ever Green, if you didn't block that kick; I would have taken your position as the Gym Leader of Viridian City" Gold smiled cheekily.

"Don't get too cocky, Gold" Ruby shouted, "you know Green can beat you up blind folded!"

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU EVEN ON!? RUBY! IM THE ONE HERE TRYING TO FREE THESES TWO MISERABLE PIDGEYS FROM THEIR MISERY" yelled Gold, pointing at Red and Green; then charging at Ruby to pound him on the head.

"Gold, you're getting my clothes dirty" cried Ruby

"Well, that's what you get for not backing me up" replied Gold, giving Ruby a good long noogie on his head.

Red chuckled at the two under classmates, he did indeed feel better now, glancing at Green; Red can tell he had woken up from moping around as well.

Looking up at the clear open blue sky, Red knew he was ready to face whatever that's coming his way tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Chapter 1 is done! **

**Chapter 2 will be out shortly :) **

**probably today or tomorrow~ :D**

**~ SHUCHØ OUT!~**


	3. Chapter 2 First Love

**Chapter 2: First love **

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone~ ShuCh****Ø**** is back~**

Normal pov

Sapphire Brich was very excited! Finally people who are not afraid to get dirty and have fun in the wild without checking their hair for the every two seconds were coming to her school!

"Yes!" shouted Sapphire fist pumping the air.

"You seem happy" asked her friend Crystal Peiurse, who seemed to be trying really hard to contain her curiosity for the past hour. It's not like you see Sapphire walking in to class on time everyday on time, and not dragging tracks of mud down the hallway _barefooted, _she thought

_"_Guess what Crys!" shouted Sapphire, "Our School is being merged with an all-boy school"

"Oh Arceus! I need to live with more Sapphires!" said Crystal with sarcasm.

"Crys!" shout Sapphire.

"Just joking "replied Crystal.

Just then a navy blue hair girl walked into class and immediately sat beside Crystal. She had a long pink scarf on and two-fancy matching pink barrette in her blue hair, yes this girl was none other than Platinum Berlitz; the richest girl in Unova.

"Guess what guys!" she squealed "our school is finally being merged with an-"

"-all boy school" Sapphire finished pride.

"So you guys already heard about it" pouts Platina, "am I the last one to know about it?"

"Nope", said Cystal "I just heard it a few moments ago as well, but I don't get it what's so great about boys coming here anyways? I mean all they are going to do is interfere with our learning progress"

"Oh Crys" giggled Platina, "Don't you ever think about boys? Don't you want a cute guy to be your boyfriend?"

"No," replied Crystal, who seems to be quite flustered, since she had a tint of pink across her face.

"See, if you're not so serious all the time, Crys, u would have thought about that already" said Platina with a teasing smile, "well at least Sapphire agrees with me."

Sapphire looked at Platina with a blank face. "I was actually just looking forward to playing football with them…." Sapphire laughed nervously.

Platina face palmed.

_Why do I have such stupid friends?_

Green pov/ normal pov

Green and his friends arrived early, so they can avoid all the fan girls waiting for them at the entrance the next morning. The rest of the boys in the all-boy school decided to book a hotel somewhere for the night. But Green thought by arriving early they can avoid the ruckus caused by the fan-girls and also check out the school secretly so they can know all the escape routes by the morning. It was a good plan too bad it failed though….

~9 hours ago~

"Hurry up, Ruby" shouted Black, "we need to hurry up or else someone besides the principle would know we're here!"

"I'm trying" Ruby said panting heavily. He was carrying two large suit cases and one hand bag on his shoulder, which seems to be dragging him down every time he took a step up the stairs.

"What's taking so long?"Asked Gold, "Red, Green, Silver, and I had already had started unpacking already. And seriously check out the dorms! In one single dorm there is a living room, one gigantic bathroom, a library, a pool/ ping-pong table, crafts room and there is still 10 rooms bedrooms for the students!"

"That sounds great" grunt Ruby "Now can you help me carry my stuff already?" handing Black the handbag.

"Whoa, what in the world did you bring!" shouted Black "This Handbag weighs a ton!"

"J-Just c-carry it my room please" Begged Ruby; trying to muster up the last of his strength to carry the two suit cases.

"Sure, whatever you say, pal" said Black, helping Ruby up the stairs.

Gold ran in back of Ruby helping him; push his suit case up the stairs as Diamond and Pearl walked by.

"Wow, Ruby what did you bring?! You even bought more stuff that Dia!" said Pearl, pointing at the tiny boy pulling up a suit case of food.

"I bought sewing m-materials and c-cleaning supplies" grunt Ruby, who finally manage pulling up his suit cases up the stair and in to the dorms.

"Seriously?!" huffed Gold, "All that's in there is sewing stuff?!"

"Yea? So what" asked Ruby who was still panting like a tired growlithe.

"If I still had the strength to noogie you right now I would" pant Gold who collapse on the dorms couch, along with Black who trying to catch his breath.

_Note to self: throw away all of Ruby's sewing supplies next time he makes you do this ever again._

Blue pov

im so excited thought Blue, the boys are finally coming tomorrow I can't wait!

Blue skipped down the hallway, opened her dorm's door with her student id card, finding a cute blond girl inside playing with her Pikachu.

"Yellow!" Blue shouted, giving her a sisterly hug, "Did you hear the news, Yellow?! Our-"

"Our school is being merged with an all-boy school" finished Yellow, "I heard, it was all over the school today"

"Aren't you excited, yellow?" asked Blue, "Your finally going to meet cute guys your age" She smirked.

"Blue!" Yellow cried out in embarrassment, "I'm only looking forward to meeting new people."

"Say what you want" Blue giggled, "I'm definitely pairing you up with someone"

Yellow flushed, her face was completely red.

Blue smiled. This is what she loved about Yellow. She was so young and so innocent. Despise that Yellow was very smart she had skipped two years to be in the same class as Blue. Blue wanted Yellow to be happy; after all she was like a little sister to her.

Blue excused herself and walked back in to her room. Her room was pretty neat; Blue only had a queen size bed, a wooden table for studying, and a pink sofa with a wooden drawer at corner of the room. It wasn't exactly a typically girly room, but it was comfy and cozy and that's all Blue cared about.

Blue walked over to her closet which was by her sofa and wooden drawer, she opened her closet to grab a towel and some fresh clothing. Blue smiled it was almost time for her bath; she loved the Bathroom at this dorm since the very first day, it was huge, beautiful, and even had a mini-water fall in the center. For Blue, it was like bathing in a hot tub the size as a huge public pool, the only difference is that it smelled much better and there was more privacy, and- KLANK!

Blue woke up from her fantasy of the bathtub and notice that she had knocked an old dusty pendant off her drawer; she picked it up carefully and opened it to look at what was inside once again.

It was an old picture of a Blue as a child, she was sitting in the middle of the garden picking flowers; smiling happily. At the background there was a boy, but the picture had only gotten his back; not his face, but it was obviously that he was very happy considering that he was throwing rose petals everywhere in the background.

Blue smiled at that memory, but then frowned. She did not remember the boy's name or what he looked like; judging from the picture he seems to have spiky chocolate brown hair like hers. Blue sighed and closed the pendant, which contained a picture from the past, of her first love.

**A/N:**

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

**I'll be updating again soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**~ ShuCh****Ø**** OUT~**


	4. Chapter 3:Pika & Bathtub incident

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating for a while, I had just taken my SHSAT exam and I think I did ok after all the studying I did….**  
**Well as you can see I changed my pen name to CyanZ**  
**Truthfully I only changed it for a new start. **  
**Anyways let's get back to the story shall we?**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The "Pika" and "Bathtub" incident_**  
_Previously…. _  
_Blue woke up from her fantasy of the bathtub and notice that she had knocked an old dusty pendant off her drawer; she picked it up carefully and opened it to look at what was inside once again._  
_It was an old picture of a Blue as a child, she was sitting in the middle of the garden picking flowers; smiling happily. At the background there was a boy, but the picture had only gotten his back; not his face, but it was obviously that he was very happy considering that he was throwing rose petals everywhere in the background. _  
_Blue smiled at that memory, but then frowned. She did not remember the boy's name or what he looked like; judging from the picture he seems to have spiky chocolate brown hair like hers. Blue sighed and closed the pendant, which contained a picture from the past, of her first love._

* * *

**Yellow Pov**  
_Wow I can't believe an all boy school is being merged with our school!_ Yellow thought, as she grabbed a change of clothes and a towel.  
Yellow walked through the broad halls of her dorm, heading to the bath tub, where she is going to meet up with the rest of the girls.  
_I wonder if they're nice, thought Yellow. Blue and Platina seems to be really excited, they think there is finally be some drama going on in this school, and Sapph, seems to be really happy as well. but… Cyrs , looks annoy though….i don't think she is that happy about this…_  
Yellowed sighed, and opened the door to the massive bathroom in her dorm.  
Yellow personally thought the bath tub is too big for dorm only full of six girls. I mean seriously, last time they had to practice for the school's annual water volley ball Championship and they ended practicing in their own bath tub for it, since the pool was closed.  
Yellow walked though the dressing room and slid her clean clothes in to a basket, and began undressing. When she finished undressing, she draped the towel cross her body and walked in to the bath.  
As she walked in she found Blue, Sapphire, and Crystal already in the tub. Blue was teasing sapphire and Crystal about her large chest size, and Sapphire tried to create a tsunami by splashing the water at Blue; while Crys only hugged her chest in response.  
Yellow looked down at her own chest size, she felt a bit humiliated. She was only an A-cup, while Cys was C, Sapphire with a D, and Blue with the biggest rack… a F. Blue must of notice, Yellow staring at her chest in disappointment, Since she came up to Yellow and hugged her; Saying that she'll get bigger as she grows older.  
But this didn't really make yellow feel any better about herself. After all since Yellow wasn't that tall, she can feel Blue's F cupped chest against her face, as she hugged her.  
To make matters worse, Yellow was only two years younger than Blue, and when Blue was Yellow's age she was already a C-cup…..

**Blue Pov**  
Yellow, seemed sad after I hugged her, I wonder why? I know Yellow doesn't have a big chest size, but come on! She is two years younger than me. She doesn't need to feel that insecure, I mean she'll grow, and some men like girls with small chest sizes. I remember when I was Yellow's age; my problem was totally opposite of what Yellow's is. My chest was wayyyy…. too big and it made me really insecure in physical education, since it bounced around every time I jumped. But I'm sure Yellow will find a way to overcome her insecurities, I mean seriously, that girl has skipped two grades! She's a freak'in genius!  
And finally! Sapphire seems to gave up making her Tsunami, I mean, I love Sapphire and all like an sister, but that girl has some serious anger issues!  
Cyrs seems too, relaxed again; she stopped covering her breast with her hands and went back to soaking in the warm water.  
White and Platina went to do shopping, Platina wanted a necklace to bless her good luck in the new semester, and White accompanied her since she needed new material to create costumes for the play she is directing in the winter festival.  
Blue chucked, it was so like White to prepare things in advance, the Winter Festival was months away, and White had already got the scripted written and everything. And knowing Platina, she is not only going to buy just a necklace at the mall, she'll probably go all out and buy a new out outfit or even a new wardrobe.  
Blue sunk down in the water until the water reached her tip of her nose. Blue's ears perked up as she hear someone enter the bath from the other side of the room, that's funny she thought. No one lives on that side of the dorm…. a guest maybe?  
_"ChuChu? is that you?"_ asked Yellow. _"What are you doing outside of your pokeball?"_

**Gold Pov**  
CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! WHERE THE HELL IS PIKA?! Thought Gold. RED TOLD ME TO LOOK AFTER HIM WHEN HE"S GONE WITH GREEN TO RUN A SECERT ERRAN!  
Gold felt like ripping his hair out and screaming. For one measle second, Gold had took his eyes off of Pika, and the little ball of electricity was gone. Gold had to find Pika (Red's Pikachu), Red will personally send him to the depths of hell if he doesn't. I mean seriously, Red will personally kill someone if they lost his Pikachu, after all his Pikachu was his best friend after all. Red might not look like a scary kid on the outside, People describe him as ….What does his fan-girls say about him again?….Oh yeah, "a cute and cool nonchalant guy with a hint of sweetness add to his touch as adorable Pikachu that sits on his shoulder, but as he engages in battle he is protective of his friends and total badass. The perfect combination of a perfect boyfriend"….yea, whatever thought Gold, he didn't think half of that crap, Red's fan-girls say were true.  
Red might be protective of his friends, but if someone picks on Pika; Red will personally slaughter them with or without his Pokémon's. I mean seriously that kid isn't the Champion of the 9th Pokémon Championships for nothing…  
Gold finally noticed that he was wasting too much time on his murder case, when he still has a chance to live, but Red and Green will be back any second and Gold better start looking more seriously.  
"YO, RUBY, BLACK, PEARL, DIA! CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME LOOK FOR PIKA?!" Gold shouted, he definitely needed more reinforcements to help him find Pika.  
But sadly only one voice replied.  
"Black, Ruby, and Dia went shopping, they said they needed some spare clothes and more food." said Ruby as he walked down the hall.  
"Where is Silver then? I need all the help I can get to find Pika" grunted Gold, he obviously not happy about his friends absences.  
"Silver, is secretly looking for escape routes for tomorrow, when we formally introduce ourselves to the crazy fan-girl population in this school. You can't blame him, Gold; it's the best for all of us if we want to live tomorrow."  
"Yea, if I live tomorrow" said Gold sarcastically, "Just help me find, Pika"  
"Sure" said Ruby, as he went on four legs to put his ear on the ground.  
"What the hell, are you doing" yelled Gold in frustration. "I said look for PIKA! Not wipe the floor with that dumb head of yours!"  
Ruby frowned "Chillax man, and for your information I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't lose Pika in the first place, and I wouldn't be dragging my clothes on this dirty floor either, if you didn't make a huge mess which makes it impossible to look around the dorm like a decent person!"  
"So then, what your plan? Girly Boy?" growled Gold  
"Just, Shut up and let me do the work here." said Ruby  
Ruby put his head on the floor, as seconds of silence pasted….*Thump, Thump*  
"Hurry Up" Cried Gold anxiously, "Red and Green, may be back any second now!"  
"SHHH!" said Ruby "I almost located Pika, just be quiet for now." Ruby put his ear on the ground once more and listening for Pika's footsteps….*Thump, Thump, Thump, CREAAKKKK~  
"That way!" Ruby Shouted as her jumped up from the ground and started dusting his clothes in frenzy. "I heard small foots steps leading to the back door in the hallway!"  
Gold and Ruby rushed to the last door of hall, and sure enough it was open. But for some reason a surprisingly pleasant and warm smell drifted from the room. It was like the combination of cherry blossoms and tropical fruit.  
"I think Pika is playing in the bath" whispered Ruby.  
"Yea, I think so as well" replied Gold, "The bath tub is pretty big so, let's jump and capture Pika, on three, so we can make sure Pika can't escape."  
Ruby silently nodded his head in agreement.  
Ready  
One…two…THREE!  
Ruby and Gold slammed the door open and jumped.  
Huh? Thought Gold, when was Pika so soft…warm….and surprisingly …..round?  
Gold opened his eyes, facing a beet red, blue haired girl only covered with a towel, to make matters worse that "soft", "warm", and "round" thing was the poor girls butt.  
"Nice ass" said Gold, accidently forgetting to keep his thoughts to himself.  
The blue hair girl screamed and the petite blond hair cutie ran up to her, trying to shove him away.  
Gold glanced at Ruby at the middle of the chaos; he was in no better position than he was in. Ruby's face land between a short brown haired girl's large breasts, lucky for her she also had a towel around her body. Another sexy chocolate brown hair beauty ran up to her trying the pull Ruby out of the breast; of the brunette with short hair but fury burning sapphire eyes. Obviously both of them was totally hot, but the one that caught Gold's eye, was the girl with long chocolate brown hair, I mean even with the towel draped across her body. Gold can tell that she had an awesome body with an explosive big rack and a super slim waist.  
Damn…Ruby has two hot chicks with him…thought Gold.  
He looked backed at the Blue hair girl; she was blushing like crazy, and had slapped him several times across the face in the process. But she still hot in Gold's opinion, she might not have a super big rack liked the brunettes with Ruby, but Gold would still consider her pretty cute, and surprisingly probably the hottest in his favor out of the four ladies.  
As the petite blond cutie tried to help the Blue haired girl, he noticed that she had a face of a delicate doll, long golden blonde hair and…..A PIKACHU SITTING ON HER SOULDER!  
"GRAB THE PIKACHU" Shouted Gold as he got up trying to reach for the Pikachu.  
The petite blondie screamed, as the blue haired girl delivered a powerful kick to Gold's….You-know-what.  
Gold grunted in pain and at the corner of his eyes , he saw the short haired brunette manage to shove Ruby out of her breast.  
Shit…. this is bad…thought Gold.

**Red Pov**  
"Pika, Gold, Ruby! Were back!" shouted Red as her and Green entered the front door. "Guess what guys, were in the wrong dorm. We're not supposed to stay here since this dorm also connects with a girl's dorm."  
"Pika Pi~ "cried Pika as he happily greeted his trainer at the front door. "Chu..Chu~" cried Pika, nudging his trainer to the back door of the hallway.  
"What's wrong, Pika? Where is Ruby and Gold?" asked Red.  
"I think here wants to us to follow him" suggested Green  
Red and Green followed Pika to the back door, as soon as they heard screaming and chaos. Both Green and Red were worried. They rushed to door and slammed it open.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" they shouted simultaneously.  
Red's eyes widened at the view, and Green covered his nose.  
They were both frozen in shock at what was happening.  
Gold was crouching on top of two almost naked girls with only towels covering their body, as a girl with blue hair cried "I can never get married now!" While kicking him in the stomach, while a petite girl was on the verge of tears; hugging her Pikachu. Ruby was stuck between the breast of two brunettes covered in skimpy towels, as one on top with short hair is punching him and the one on the bottom is desperately trying to shove Ruby off of her.  
"What the hell is going on…" said Green.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you don't mind the bit of nudity and inappropriate words in this chapter**  
**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**  
**PLEASE REVIEW**  
**~Cyan OUT~**


End file.
